ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Title sequence
A title sequence is the practice by which movies or television shows perform their heading, and significant production and cast members, employing conceptual visuals and sound. It typically comprises the subject of the opening credits and helps authorise the context and nature of the program. ''EastEnders'' One of the most significant and famous conceptions of EastEnders is the opening titles the show is assigned with. The reason for this being is that it's so unique to all the other soap opera shows titles. Typically, a show would consist of different pictures or videos cutting into each scene, however, EastEnders seems to have excluded itself from this regime by designating itself with one image. From the beginning to the present day that one image has been a simple aerial shot of the East End of London looking over the "bend" of the River Thames. The only notable changes that one image has experienced is the difference in its appearance and visual presentations. The original title sequence of EastEnders was a pure black and white aerial photographic optical image with the River Thames the only part of the model consisting of a light colouristic colour which was blue. However, over the years the picture had varied from this conception when it appeared to become more colourised and more efficient. Below goes into more detail on the individual titles the show has been presented with. 1985-1990 The prestigious opening titles of EastEnders was designed by graphic designer Alan Jeapes. He was addressed by series creator Tony Holland after previously having served with Holland on a BBC drama named Cold Warrior, Holland was dazzled with his work on creating the titles for Cold Warrior so he thought he was the ideal man for the opening and closing titles of EastEnders and he was unquestionably accurate. Jeapes had a particular fixation for maps on title sequences and concluded creating a map of the London's East End, the section where the river does a curve. Roughly 800 black and white aerial photographs were taken from an aircraft soaring over London's East End and then stitched together to make one big image. Once the image was formed, Jeapes noticed that it was too evident that the picture was sutured together around and on the river part, so the river was then colourised into blue to mould out the fact that this image was a whole collection of separate pictures stitched together. The titles were then shot on a digital motion control rig and added the sequence of a zoom out shot starting from the centre of the river and then zooming out to reveal the rest of the image with the title "EastEnders" fading up in the centre. Alan Jeapes' first set of artwork lasted on the show for six consecutive years until EastEnders went to stereo in 1991 and somewhat more of the London's East End was revealed on the image. 1991-1993 In August 1991, the theme tune was branded with a slight tweak, and the opening titles were given a little makeover with the river becoming a much more harder stain of blue and more of the 800 photographed pieced together image became visible. The reason for this change is because EastEnders transferred to stereo, the slightly tweaked theme tune had been previously used before in both June and July 1988 but not regularly. 1993-1999 The third of the EastEnders' title sequences debuted on the 11th May 1993 to celebrate the eighth birthday of the programme and remained on our screens for six years last being used on Episode 1828 in 1999. The design retained familiar to the previous EastEnders logo, but the colour was added to the aerial view of London, and 3D amination was introduced to make the river appear more fluid. The birds-eye view map was a mosaic of 666 stills, with each still shot on roll film from an aircraft. The complete map was then photographed, reduced and shot on a digital motion control rig at London Facility SVC. The image, along with a series of mattes, were shot on to A60 digital disk, and then collated with the water reflections, which were created using Infinity Software on an AT&T workstation, before being transferred to the A60. In 1998, the BBC had demanded that every programme that runs through their software should have the BBC logo slated somewhere in the opening titles. This debuted on EastEnders on Episode 1555 firstly appearing in the rear left-hand corner in the middle of the opening sequence and then disappearing before the end. However, this proved to be very unpopular with the public who stated that it made the opening titles look "messy" so it was changed and the BBC logo appeared below the EastEnders at the end of the sequence to give the titles a somewhat more neater look. 1999-2009 The fourth title sequence of EastEnders was the most prominent and long-standing one, lasting for a decade! The brand new titles were purposely revamped to coincide with the new Millenium Dome. This was the first time CGI was used. The dome was added in on a computerised motion control rig as now with moving water to give it a much more realistic look. 2009-present With the programmes revamp of a new theme tune, a new title sequence was commissioned which made its debut on Episode 4066 on 7th September 2010. This sequence incorporated a three-dimensional coloured map, complete with a Thames boat and moving clouds. At the insistence of executive producer Diederick Santer, the EastEnders logo was changed to fading in at the end of the sequence rather than scrolling up. Category:EastEnders